


Folding Laundry

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, Dom Rick, Gay Sex, M/M, Sub Rick, Top Rick, Yin Rick and Yang Rick - Freeform, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Yin and Yang finally have alone time after their first kiss.





	Folding Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Gay sexy time! *Graphic*

Yin could hear Yang walking behind outside his bedroom. His heels thudded softly on the wood floor. He made himself focus on folding his laundry. But he wanted to look at Yang. He wanted to feel him again. Since the other night when they kissed, Yang hasn’t touched him. Was he avoiding him? Was last night just a fluke? Did Yang only want him for that one moment? 

Yin’s face grew hot and he had to blink rapidly in order to hold back the flood of tears rising within him. His fingers fumbled with the fabric before him. Soon the colors blurred into a indistinct mass. He sniffed back the drips from his nose, quietly as he could, knowing Yang could hear him. 

“I’m such a fool. How could a man like that want a man like me?” He thought to himself, feeling stupid for returning that kiss in the first place. 

A hand clasped over his mouth suddenly. Gasping, his knees buckled under him, but another arm came around to hold him up. Teeth and breath touched his ear.

“Morty went out for a walk. I don’t know how long he’ll be before he’s back, but I need you now!” Yang whispered to Yin, pressing his mouth against his ear, releasing goosebumps down Yin’s spine, which pooled at his crotch. Yin squeezed his legs together, embarrassed at how quickly he was aroused. This was the first time Yang had taken action to demonstrate how deep his lust for Yin was, and it was intoxicating. Yin pressed his body against the larger Rick’s. Noticing his reaction, Yang ran his hand down and gripped Yin’s robe. “Please let me have you.” Yang whispered into Yin’s skin, sending little shocks as his chin hair tickled him.

He loosened his hold on Yin’s mouth and lowered it to his throat. Yin’s mouth gaped open, but he couldn’t say anything. He felt as though his entire body was filling with smoke, and for once, he didn’t have the words to express it. He just pushed his hips against Yang’s groin, hoping he could tell how badly he wanted him as well. 

Yang leaned down and brushed his soft lips across Yin’s flushed cheek. “I never imagined that he could be so romantic, so comforting,” Yin thought to himself. His touch made Yin’s knees feel weak again, however he found the strength to open his robe. He let it fall to the floor, feeling the cool air kiss his bare flesh and send more goosebumps up and down his body. Yin unconsciously moved his hands over himself in embarrassment. He wasn’t used to be being this exposed in front of Yang.

Yang moved closer to him, sensing his uneasiness, lining his form with his. Yin felt the fabric of Yang’s shorts along the small of his back, Yang’s firm, pulsing extension pressing against that. Yin leaned his head back against Yang’s chest, rolling and pressing his body against his. Silently screaming in his expression how badly Yin wanted him. Yang glanced down to him, examined his face, and smiled. 

“I love that hungry look that you get in your eyes when you’re with me. You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” His voice became deeper with every word. His hand around Yin’s waist dropped down his body at the same speed. Yin gasped, pressing his throat against Yang’s palm. Yin peered as hard as he could into Yang’s deepening, brown eyes, and nodded. Yang smiled, clearly feeling proud, like a lion that had just claimed a kill. That smile made Yin realize why he wanted to give himself to Yang. Why he wanted him to touch every part of him, now, forever, and always. 

Shocks suddenly ran down Yin’s arms and legs, hovering at his nipples, which begin to erect. Yang slid his hand around Yin’s hardening cock. Frequently he changed his pressure and speed, causing Yin to whimper and contort as he lost himself in Yang’s abyss eyes. His hips cradled Yin as he fell weaker and weaker to Yang’s attentive touch. Yang smiled, proud of his ability to drive his love wild, though having never touched him like this before. It was like he instinctively knew what to do.

Yang leaned down to kiss him. It began so gentle, then quickly became as if he was trying to consume him. His tongue forced open Yin’s mouth, and devoured him. Yin felt as fragile as a soap bubble in his arms.

“This man, my man, is my purpose. He is my reason.” Yin thought to himself, losing more of himself to the ecstasy. 

Yin bit down on Yang’s tongue. Hard enough to hold his tongue there, but not enough to cause him real pain. His hand around Yin’s cock tighten, causing him to gasp and release him. Yang leaned back and smiled, loosening his hold on Yin’s throat. He asked, “Oh I see. You’re trying to tell me something?”

The tongue in Yin’s mouth became wet as he leaned his face close enough to smell Yang’s sweet breath. “Please. I want to feel you. I want to feel  _ all  _ of you.” Yin begged. He pushed his pelvis into Yang’s palm, whose curling fingers held tightly, moving up and down, making his length grow. Yang’s eyes widened for a moment. Seeing that surprise sent more tingles down Yin’s limbs, and he smiled. Yang’s smile grew and he kissed Yin again, hard. Yang released him and began to move his hands over Yin’s bare skin. He kissed his shoulders and moved over his back, following the crouching tiger tattoo that stalked down Yin’s spine. 

“You’re a living masterpiece.” Yang whispered, breathing in Yin’s scent as if it could become a part of him.

Yin was then pushed face first onto the pile of laundry that scattered the bedspread.Yang ran his hands down his body, the feel of his skin quickly becoming the most addictive vice Yang could have ever discovered. Yang leaned down to Yin’s ear again. “If that’s what my pet wants, then that’s what I’ll do.” He began to pull off his own clothes. Hearing this sound, without thinking, Yin lifted his hips, waiting for Yang’s promise. 

Yang pressed against Yin again, grinding his pulsing cock against Yin’s slim figure. He took Yin’s wrists and held them out away from him. Pinning them to the bed, Yang slowly moved down Yin, kissing and biting his skin as he moved. Yin looked up to his hands that he held above his head. Without ropes, without instruction, he knew to keep them there, and this made him happy.

Yang’s teeth ran over Yin as if he was threatening to devour him. The short hairs on Yang’s chin tickled and pricked at his skin. Yin couldn’t stand the teasing and bucked his hips up further, hoping to hint to Yang to take what he was offering. Hands came to his hips, but they pushed Yin back to the bed forcefully.

“I know you are eager, but I will fuck you when I want to fuck you. If I want to drive you mad for hours, or days, I will do that. Understand?” Yang’s words pierced Yin and silenced his whimpers immediately. His own cock pressed against the bed underneath him as he listened to Yang’s command. Hearing Yang’s authoritative tone only made Yin realize how sexy his personality is. Thinking back to every reprimand and direction he has ever given, Yin realized that he has always liked that part of him, just not how it made Morty feel.

“Yes, sir.” Yin whispered, blushing at the title he just gave him. Yin felt that at any moment he could lose control of himself, and was hoping for it to happen. Yang began to bite and kiss at Yin’s skin again, this time it felt slower, like a punishment for demanding him to go faster. Despite the pulsing that began in his own reigns, Yin kept his hips flat as Yang’s mouth made a trail down to his ass. He groped each cheek in hand, making Yin’s flesh feel like harden dough. 

“Shame you hide this all day under those dark robes. You look good enough to eat.” Yang told him, making his face grow hot. Teeth clamped down on his flesh, sending shocks across Yin’s entire body. He jumped, crying out, but never found himself asking for Yang to stop. He gathered the blanket he was lying upon in his fists and held tightly, gritting his teeth through the pleasant pain. Yang’s hands held him tightly as he bit down harder, leaving traces of his teeth across his skin. Yin cried out more, but held his hips still. He wanted Yang to feed on him, he wanted him to consume all of him. 

Yang released him, and Yin relaxed his arms. “Are you ok?” Yang asked him directly, though his voice was still soft. Exhaling deeply, a new rush of feelings ran across Yin’s skin. He lifted his head and made eye contact with his new lover. Yang’s eyes washed over every part of him, causing Yin to smile.

“Yes. Please keep going.” Yang smiled and nodded to him. His hands peeled open Yin’s ass again and held him open. He lied his head back down, just as Yang pressed his tongue against his rim. Yin softly cried out, this was a sensation he was not used to. Yang’s tongue ran over his rim and flicked inside. Slowly Yin lifted his hips to Yang’s face, allowing him to get deeper. He flicked his tongue in and out of Yin’s ass, causing a stirring feeling deep in his stomach that felt connected to his chest. He held onto the blankets in his hands and pushed his face down. Yang began to taste Yin roughly, rousing more and more pathetic whimpers out of him. Embarrassed, he pressed his face harder into the fabrics. 

Yang’s solid, wet tongue pushed deeper inside and opened Yin’s hole wider each time. Yin felt dirty, violated, and yet he wanted Yang to do more. He wanted him to have claim over all of him.

Yang moved his hand and stroked Yin’s cock as he tongue-fucked his ass. Yin lifted his pelvis as high as he could, as if there was a rope around his hips pulling him to the ceiling. Being stroked at the same time as Yang’s tongue explored him, Yin felt like he was about to go crazy. Yang pushed his face harder against Yin, and moved his other hand away. Between Yin’s moans, he could make out the intimate sound of Yang pumping his own cock. Yin’s hardness grew with anticipation. He wanted to feel owned, claimed, taken. He began to tremble more, goosebumps traveling all over. 

Yang stepped back from Yin and took hold of his hips. Yang’s grip became a vice on Yin’s hip bones, he couldn’t pull from it if he wanted to. With strength he wasn’t expecting, Yang pulled Yin to him, his end hanging off the edge of the bed. Yin lost his hold on the blankets and pushed up on his hands. A palm came down between his shoulder blades and pressed his chest down on the bed again. 

“No, no pet. You will stay right there.” Yang then closed Yin’s knees together and pressed his sturdy cock inside Yin’s spit lubed asshole. Yin shrieked at Yang’s impressive size. His hole was stretched, but the pain only made him want more. Yang then reached down and took hold of Yin’s wrists in each hand and held them back like reins. He became immovable. Yin’s pitiful moaning, assuring Yang that he truly wanted him.

Yang began thrusting deep inside him, like his aim was to bore a hole through his lover. Yin cried out in pain, pleasure, his complex desire making Yang feel powerful as he used Yin’s body. 

A fire grew inside Yin. His limbs were shaking more than he could control and his lungs felt raw from his moans and cries of pleasure. Yang’s cock only grew from Yin’s enjoyment, keeping them at a steady increase of ecstasy. Tears were running down Yin’s face as he cried for mercy, but knowing Yang wouldn’t stop. Yang’s cock repeatedly pressed against Yin’s prostate. He reached around Yin’s waist and took hold of his quivering cock. Feeling his hand around him, Yin felt like he was about to explode.

“Need to finish?” Yang questioned, grinding his pelvis slowly, keeping Yin at the highest moment of rhapsody. Yin nodded fervently. Yang leaned down and grabbed Yin’s long hair, making him look up at him. He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. “Beg me, pet. How badly do you need to finish?”

“Please, sir! Please let me climax! Please let me, sir! Please!” Breathlessly Yin called out, not caring in the slightest of who may overhear him. Yang’s hands seized his hips again, holding so tightly it felt as though his pelvis may break. 

Diving his full length inside his partner, Yang growled “Then do it!” Yin’s mouth was open, but no sound escaped, as an energy erupted from within him. Electricity flew from Yin’s prostate, down his legs, up his spine, and over his skin. His eyes flew open and sound finally came to him. Yin yelled as loud as he could. He wanted his love to know how much energy he just gave him.

Though Yin felt himself squeezing around Yang’s cock, Yang never stopped moving. The eruption never ended, Yin kept moaning, crying, and pulsing his entire body. Yang’s arm wrapped around Yin’s chest, lifting his body up against Yang’s. Yin wrapped his arms back around Yang’s neck, holding himself up.

Just as Yin’s climax began to subside, Yang began to buck much more rapidly, holding Yin as if someone was trying to pull him away. 

“Please… I want you to fill me.” Yin begged in Yang’s ear. Yang smiled down at his sex hungry pet, and shoved inside himself Yin, arriving at the deepest he had been. He moaned and bit down on Yin’s shoulder. Yin could feel a bubble grow inside him, making him cry out again, spraying his own cum across the bed sheets, and the now dirty laundry. 

Yin’s legs began to shake and tremble as he was overcome with emotion, sensations, and energy. Yang kept his arms around Yin and slowly pulled himself out, releasing a flood of fluids. Yin felt as though he was floating through a dream in those thick, muscular arms. Yang lowered him to the bed, spooning his body against him. 

“I’m here, Yin. I have you.” Yang cooed, reaching down and pulling a blanket over their naked bodies. Their breathing slowly synced, their chests rising and falling in rhythm. Entangling their fingers together, Yang moved closer and softly kissed Yin’s bite riddled shoulders. They lied in silence until a feeling of exhaustion overcame Yin.

“Pet, are you alright?” Yang asked with some worry, cupping Yin’s face in his free palm. Yin smiled and closed his eyes. “Yes, sir. Thank you.” He mumbled, finding that title more and more comfortable on his lips. He heard Yang chuckle sweetly and felt him nuzzle the nook of his neck. “You were wonderful, Yin. Rest now. I have you tonight. You’re safe here.” 

As Yin’s body sank deeper and deeper against Yang’s, he smiled knowing that for the first time in his life, that was true. “I love you, Yang.” Yin whispered.

Yang gently pressed his lips against Yin’s, and whispered so sweetly it could have been a lullaby, “I love you too, Yin. Always and forever.”

With the last of his energy, Yin mumbled one last thing to his lover, “You’re helping me rewash my clothes later.” Yang smiled into Yin’s skin.

“Of course, pet. Anything for you.”


End file.
